Wonder Woman/New 52
Justice League Wonder Woman is the last character to be released in the 2.6 update. A team player and an immense powerhouse in her own right (tied third highest damage in the entire game, and tied ninth highest total base stats), her impact is undeniable. Being able to both be on the offense with her high base stats, along with a beneficial passive to helps out her Justice League teammates as well, she's the one you'd want to have in your arsenal. Strategy Basic attacks While her light basic combo-ender looks slightly different, her basic combos are essentially identical to the typical Wonder Woman combos, making them typical and somewhat underwhelming. Specials Like all prior versions of Wonder Woman, her Shield Toss can be used immediately after a heavy combo to prevent it from being blocked. Previously, Goddess' Blessing had an extremely fast starting animation (it may have been the fastest starting special in the entire game), making it hard to block and quite deadly in light of her extremely high damage and the fact that part of it doesn't require tapping/swiping (so it is easier to hit close to maximum damage). Additionally, because of the very short time it took between initiating a special and for the first hit to land, it was possible for it to hit unblocked right after a heavy basic combo, despite that it throws her opponent back and is melee, as it was so fast it could hit them before they are knocked out of her reach. However, a later update noticeably increased the delay of the special and this is no longer possible. Passive Each time she uses her specials or super, her Justice League teammates gain power. Shield Toss grants 0.5 bars, Goddess' Blessing grants 1 bar, and Justice Javelin grants 1.5 bars. It appears that all versions of the character(s) that are mentioned in her passive will benefit from her passive, with the exception of The Flash, all versions of which seem to not work with it, not just Reverse Flash. The best way to utilize her passive is combining her with power generation, so she can constantly spam her specials and helping her teammates to gain more power as well. This could be a good strategy if combined with the Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar (1 bar of starting power). Interactions Good with *Other Justice League characters as mentioned in her passive. *Green Lantern/Regime: He increases power generation by 25%, helping Wonder Woman/Justice League to activate her passive easier. *Gear that increases power generation. *'Batgirl/Prime', Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar: Both allow Wonder Woman to start with one bar of power. Good against *'Killer Frost/Prime': Wonder Woman's passive is not affected by Killer Frost's power dampening. Countered by *'Killer Frost/Prime': Killer Frost can, however, slow Wonder Woman's power gen, thereby making it more difficult for her to activate her passive. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Hawkgirl can disable Wonder Woman's specials, thereby stalling her from activating her passive. *Power Drain Characters like Black Adam/Kahndaq, Nightwing, and Lex Luthor. Abilities Here are Wonder Woman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Wonder Woman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Her design is based on her appearance in the New 52 Justice League series, along with Darkseid/Apokolips. *She is the only version of Wonder Woman to unambiguously hover, as seen during her special 2, despite the fact that she is able to fly. *Her artifacts are: Lasso of Truth, Shield, Tiara, Armored Skirt, and Sword. *She has the same base stats as Batman/Dawn of Justice. *She's the only version of Wonder Woman to have a higher Damage stat than Health stat. Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Female characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters